Misunderstood
by Silverthornofriverclan
Summary: My cat June goes on an adventure with the warrior cats filled with friendship, crushes, peril, and adventure. Can she ever fit in? Set years after Bramblestar's Storm.


**This has some cats in it from Bramblestar****'s storm, but some not, so bear with me.**

_**Alliances**_

_ThunderClan_

_Leader:_Squirrelstar- dark ginger she-cat with a bushy tail and green eyes

_Deputy: _Sunstorm- mostly black tortoiseshell she-cat with bright patches of white and amber on her chest and face with blue eyes; former kittypet

_Medicine Cats: _Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

_Warriors: _Lionblaze- golden tom with light blue eyes **Apprentice: Icepaw**

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat **Apprentice: Hollypaw**

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes with blue eyes

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

Molewhisker- brown and cream tom with light blue eyes

Seedwind- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes

Lillyfur- small ginger and tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Snowshrew- white tom with green eyes

Dewfur- small gray and silver tabby tom with amber eyes

Ambershine- amber and silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Tigerfang- dark gray longhaired tom with tiger stripes and amber eyes **DXB**

Flapshine- gray she-cat with green eyes **DoveXBumble**

Cloverlight- very light gray she-cat with blue eyes **DoveXBumble**

Featherheart- Longhaired light-gray she-cat with blue eyes **LionXCinder**

Blackwing- black tom with golden striped tail and amber eyes **LionXCinder**

Yellowstreak- golden she-cat with silver streaks

_Apprentices: _Icepaw- white she-cat with blue eyes; named after Icecloud

Hollypaw- black she-cat with silver tail and green eyes; named after Hollyleaf

_Queens: _Daisy- cream long-furred she-cat with blue eyes from the horseplace

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat with green eyes; expecting Moleclaw's kits

_Elders: _Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle and blue eyes

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and green eyes

_RiverClan_

_Leader: _Reedstar- small black tom

_Deputy: _Petalfur- gray and white she-cat

_Medicine cat: _Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat **Apprentice: Lightpool (light gray-silver tabby she-cat)**

_Warriors:_Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentices: Rabbitpaw (gray tom with green eyes)**

Grasspelt- light brown tom **Apprentice: Creekpaw (brown-gray tom with blue eyes)**

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice: Plumpaw (gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)**

Hollowbelly- dark brown tabby tom

Leafdrop- silver tabby she-cat with a white-tipped tail **Apprentice: Nettlepaw (gray tabby tom with amber eyes)**

Dewwing- silver tabby tom with white tipped ears

Rushwing- brown tom

_Queens: _Lacewing- silver and white tabby she-cat; expecting Dewwing's kits

_Elders: _Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Pouncetail- graying ginger and white tom; oldest cat in RiverClan

_ShadowClan_

_Leader: _Rowanstar- ginger tom with green-blue eyes

_Deputy: _Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Medicine Cat: _Dreamcloud- silver tabby she-cat with pretty blue eyes

_Warriors: _Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Scorchfur- dark gray tom **Apprentice: Midnightpaw (black she-cat with white "star" mark on her forehead)**

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose- black she-cat **Apprentice: Mistpaw (strikingly silver she-cat with piercing blue-green eyes)**

Ferretclaw- cream and gray tom

Starlingwing- ginger tom

_Queens: _Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet-mate- Scorchfur- kits- Nightkit (black she-kit), and Brownkit (dark brown she-kit)

_Elders: _Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Toadfur- dark brown tom

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

_WindClan_

_Leader: _Ashstar- gray she-cat **Apprentice: Sweetpaw (calico she-cat)**

_Deputy: _Crowfeather- dark gray tom

_Medicine Cat: _Bunnystrike- very light gray she-cat

_Warriors: _Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat **Apprentice: Ashpaw (dark brown tom)**

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue-purple eyes

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Boulderclaw- large pale gray tom

_Queens: _Lillywing- pale gray she-cat-mate-Boulderclaw- kits- Icekit (white she-kit), and Sootkit (black and gray she-kit)

_Elders: _Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

_Cats outside of the Clans_

Smoky- muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss- small gray and white she-cat who also lives at the horseplace

June- see ThunderClan (only temporarily a kittypet)

_Other Animals_

Midnight- a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea


End file.
